The Love-Hate Relationship
by Phantomhive Cahill
Summary: Originally, MyOwnCharacterInEverything's story, Subconsciously. I'm just continuing it. :) Rated T to be safe. Amian. Major OOC'ness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peeps! This is a continuation of MyOwnCharacterInEverything's (Alexis Wizard) story, originally titled "Subconsciously". She actually wanted to make it a one shot, but people really liked it, so they told her to continue it. She didn't want to, so I asked her if I could take it up, and she agreed. So, here it is...But this is the first chapter, which was written by Alexis. I copied and pasted it, so whoever wanted to read it, doesn't have to search for the story. :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter One (By Alexis, not me)**

"You trash-heap!" a red-faced Amy shrieked. The "trash-heap" in question simply gave his trademark smirk. The outward calmness seemed to make Amy even more upset. Amazing, really, because she was already shaking in her anger. Ian, the aforementioned "trash-heap," took a step forward.

"I don't 'have' to do anything," Ian said, jabbing a finger in her face. "We may all live with your grandmother, but the fact that our parents all died in the same accident when we all were kids doesn't stop you from being a loser. Which you always have and will be."

"Points for originality, Kabra," she spat. "Calling me a loser. 'Cause no one's heard that one before." The other "Cahill" kids (They were only called because they were all under the legal custody of Grace Cahill. They all kept their parents last names.) watched the two arguers like a tennis match.

"You suck, Trent." Ian mentally scolded himself for not having the best comebacks. Although, he knew he made up for it with calling her "Trent." For some reason she preferred her mother and grandmother's name over her father's. Meanwhile, Amy raised an eyebrow.

"You wish." It was softly spoken, but everyone heard it nonetheless. She spun on her heel and left in the direction of the living room, leaving a speechless Ian. As the cheers for Amy's burn filled the dining room, only a tiny girl in the corner seemed to notice the emotion that crossed Ian's face before the mask of disgust settled in. (But we don't care about that girl right now.) Ian soon left the room to go upstairs, no doubt upset that he didn't get the last word.

"Why can't they just get along?" Sinead asked Ned and Ted. This was the one problem her genius mind couldn't understand. Even with her genius brothers' help.

"Probably because they never did," Hamilton replied for the Starling brothers. The exercise buff looked at his equally atheletic sisters, Madison and Reagan. "You know, I think they're worse than us."

"That's because you guys just destroy furniture," Jonah commented. The Holt siblings simply shrugged. Jonah then shot his fellow Wizards a glance. Phoenix looked concerned. Alexis, however, was a different story.

"You know what?" she laughingly asked her brother and cousin. "I'm pretty sure Amy's first words were, 'Ian's so annoying!'" The tiny girl's eyes danced with amusement. Unlike everyone else, she seemed to find the arguments entertaining. "And Ian's were probably 'Amy's a dork!'"

"How did they even start fighting this time?" Phoenix asked.

"I believe it had something to do with Ian dropping a dinner roll in Amy's soup and refusing to apologize," Natalie said, shaking her head.

"Oh yeah right," Dan said, glaring at the untouched breadbasket. Dan and Natalie, as much as they loved their respective siblings, both agreed that the arguments could be a bit much.

* * *

Ian laid on his bed seething. Natalie thought she had to lecture him on his treatment of that Trent girl. But he couldn't control how she acted. If she wanted to lash out about everything he did, how was he supposed to be civil in return? Besides, it was her soup that ruined a perfectly good dinner roll. He was grumbling about how soggy that roll was when he felt himself falling asleep. And he let himself do so, hoping to get the infuriating girl out of his head.

_Ian was sitting on an abandoned dock, which led out to a lake. It was peaceful there and he felt more relaxed than he ever thought he could be. He laid down there, just breathing in the fresh air and listening to the river and the rustling of the bushes._

_Wait… the rustling of the bushes? Ian sat up and looked around, blinking his eyes open. It took him a minute adjust to the sun. Out from the path in the surrounding forest appeared none other than_ THE Amy Trent_. She didn't seem terribly surprised, or even upset, to see him there. In fact, one side of her lips curved up into a smile. And he didn't feel upset that she was there. In fact, he felt... happy? ...To see _her?

_Ian found himself distracted by her clothes. She had on a dress. Strange, because she almost never wore dresses. And she was barefoot. Ian couldn't help but stare at her feet, convinced that she was not the Amy Trent he knew, but instead some woodland fairy._

_Without ever really making a conscious decision to, he stood up and began to move towards her, looking at her face now. Had she always been that beautiful? For now he noticed the redness of her lips, the sparkle in her green eyes, the wildness of her free-flowing hair. Ian drew Amy to him and kissed her on the lips. It was not the rough, lust-filled kiss that he gave all the girls he dated. It was full of...love and passion? He reached up and stroked one of her cheekbones, reveling in how smooth and soft her skin felt. At this point, the real world/conscious Ian started to awake. And panic._

_Dream Ian bent down on one knee, while inside Ian was screaming, "What? No! Wake up!" But instead in the dream he began to speak._

_"Amy, I love you with all my heart, you're all I've ever wanted and I will always want you. " At this he pulled a velvet black box out of his pocket. The part of Ian that was awake couldn't help but stop and watch. And he felt a strange bit off happiness from the scene… NO! That wasn't possible._

_His lips were moving and saying the words he both dreaded and adored. "Amy Cahill, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"_

_Instead of saying yes or no, Amy opened her mouth and a familiar beeping sound came out of it. _What the...?_ Ian thought… and then..._

...He jolted awake.

Ian sat up straight, not even bothering to silence his alarm clock that had somehow managed to go off at midnight. His hair was in disarray from him nervously running his fingers through it, and his amber eyes were wide with both frustration and relief that the dream had ended. But most of all, he was freaked out, because he had actually _wanted_ to words out of dream Amy's lips to be "yes."

* * *

On the living room couch, Amy counted sheep in her head, losing track almost immediately. Because her mind was still hyperactive way, the way it would when she had just argued with Ian Kabra. She always tried to find points in it where she could've had better comebacks. It was no use after the fact, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. She did have to admit that she was pretty proud of herself for having gotten Kabra with that last statement; the look on his face was priceless! But the thought of him still made her blood boil. Dropping his bread roll in her soup, leaving the crumbs everywhere! She just _knew_ it wasn't an accident! She turned over on her side and concentrated on sleep.

_Amy lazily blinked her eyes, breathing in the salty air. A slight wind tugged gently at her hair, but even in only her bathing-suit and cover-up dress, she wasn't cold. A faint smile played across her lips and she squished the sand beneath her toes, feeling the surf rise up and tickle them. She admired the sky across the water, it was filled with pinks and golds and oranges, then at the horizon, it was fading to a deep purple. Amy was all alone on the beach. Well, almost all alone._

_She felt a hand take hers, but for some reason, she didn't start in surprise. She just turned her head to look at Ian, who she somehow knew would be the one next to her. Despite the beauty of the beach at dusk, he wasn't looking at the sky, he was only looking at her, as if he could never get his fill of the sight of her. She blushed, a beautiful reddish tint spreading across her cheeks. Amy longed to raise her hand and run it through Ian's black hair, but she somehow didn't want to stop holding his hand. So she let it be._

_Ian pulled her closer and Amy snuggled into his side, somehow feeling quite content. It felt as if nothing could go wrong with the world. She brought her lips up to Ian's and lightly kissed them. Ian gently pulled away to nuzzle his face in her hair, breathing in softly the scent of the strands._

_"I love you," she whispered in Ian's ear as the dream began fading. She felt herself falling away. Then..._

_..._She was on the floor below the couch with a sore behind, fully awake. And confused. Very confused. How on this good green Earth could she love _him _of all people? He was her life-long rival. A stunning, handsome rival, but a rival nonetheless. Wait...where had that come from? She didn't know, and she was too confused to try to figure that out. What confused her the most was the words. She actually meant them, and it freaked her out that she actually _wanted_ to hear him say "I love you too."

* * *

Ian was walking toward the dining room for breakfast in a daze. He was unaware, however, that Amy was also walking towards him in a similar fashion. That is, until they collided in the dining room doorway. Everyone else was waiting for them, and they braced themselves for as bad a scene as yesterday. To everyone's shock, they both turned tomato red upon seeing the other. Then they hurriedly moved away from the room in opposite directions. Amy was muttering something about getting maple syrup from the kitchen, and Ian headed toward the bathroom muttering something about washing his hands. The room was silent. Until:

"That was weird," Madison observed aloud.

"I know," Reagan said. "Has Ian ever been that red before?"

"I don't know," Ned replied. "But I was expecting them to-"

"-explode?" Ted finished. Everyone continued making confused observations. Except for tiny Alexis. In fact, she just sat there with a knowing expression.

"_If only they knew..." _she thought to herself. She knew that Ian and Amy didn't _really _hate each other. In fact, their true feelings were over the thin borderline between hate and another strong, common emotion, whether Amy and Ian knew it or not. But no one would believe her. Which is why she was more than willing to wait for the day when everyone found out what she figured out so long ago. By complete accident.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So from this chapter, I'll be the one writing the story. Hope I can write it as good as Alexis did. :D **

**First, I just want to clear some things:**

**- Amy and Ian are 20.**

**- The Starlings, Jonah and Hamilton are 21.**

**- Dan, Natalie, and the Holt twins are 17.**

**- Phoenix is 16.**

**- Alexis is 20.**

**(To Alexis Wizard, if you're reading this, the ages are proportional, right?)**

**BTW, Amy is the Madrigal leader and Ian is the Lucian leader.**

* * *

**Chapter Two (Written by Paris Cahill)**

****Ian Kabra stepped out of the white stretch limousine, with a smirk plastered over his face. His sister, Natalie Kabra, followed him. Both of them were standing in front of Grace's rebuilt mansion, where yet another Cahill reunion was about to take place. The last one had been a little while ago, when Ian was just sixteen. Ian and Natalie made their way up to the large front door, and Natalie rung the bell. The door opened after quite a while, and who would be standing over there, but Amy and Dan Cahill.

"Good afternoon, Daniel."

"Hey, forgot about me, Cobra?" Amy said hatefully. Dan and Natalie rolled their eyes. Both their _older_ siblings were at it again. Dan lead Natalie inside, leaving the two bickering adults outside.

"I didn't forget you, Amy. I just like to pretend that you don't exist."

"Shut up, Cobra."

"It's KABRA."

"COBRA."

"Kabra! Is that so hard to say?"

"No, but I just say it like that to annoy you," and with that, Amy spun around, leaving Ian to bring in all the heavy suitcases by himself.

* * *

After about an hour, all the Cahills which had been there in the previous reunion had arrived. All of them were now sitting in the giant living room, saying their hello's and how have you been's. When everybody had quietened down, Amy cleared her throat, and began to speak:

"As the newly assigned leader of the Madrigals,"

"Don't ask me WHAT the Madrigals were thinking on_ that_ one," Ian whispered to Hamilton silently. Amy frowned and turned to Ian:

"Is there a problem, Cobra?"

"Nope. And, for your kind information, it's Kabra."

"Whatever. So, anyway, like I was saying, before I was _so_ rudely interrupted," Amy glared at Ian, who returned a smirk to her. "...The Madrigals have decided to hold an annual ball, which all the important Cahills around the world will be attending. That is one of the main reasons of this reunion. Also, all the Cahills attending this ball will be staying in the mansion, along with all of you. The ball will be held in the main hall, and yes, formal wear is compulsory," Amy said, shooting a look at the Holts and Dan. Both the latter and the former groaned. "The ball will be in about an hour, till then the guests will have arrived. My butler, Winston, will lead you all to your assigned rooms, where you can change. Please come to the hall when you're done." With that, Amy walked out the room, followed by Dan.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! R&R please, and I'll make sure the next chapter is longer. :)**

**-Pari$**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :D BTW, In this story, Evan does not exist. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

****As soon as Amy and Dan were gone from the room, Ian excused himself too. He asked Winston to show him the room that was assigned to him. Winston led Ian to a corridor, where there were a bunch of rooms. "Where's Amy's room?" Ian asked. _Why did I just ask that?_

"Miss Cahill's room is the third room from the left," Winston replied politely. "And yours is just next to hers. Oh, and your bags have already been kept in your room. Enjoy your stay, and please do not hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"Thank you, Winston. You can go now." Winston nodded and went to fetch the other Cahills. Ian opened his door and was clearly amazed by it. The room had a cream tone, and also looked like it was designed by professionals. _This is better than any five star hotel. Not that I need to tell Amy that, _Ian thought. He went over to his suitcases and took out the clothes he was going to wear to the ball.

* * *

Amy was clearly in a fix. She didn't know what to wear. She had her sleeveless emerald colored, knee length dress, or her beige ball gown. Amy's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She went and opened it. It was Nellie.

"Hey, Nellie. Help me decide what to wear," Amy asked to the lady standing on her doorway. Even though Amy was 20 now, she still needed her au pair's help for the simplest of decisions. Amy held up the two dresses for Nellie to see.

"Hmm...let me see...how about this!" Nellie pulled out a dress which she had been hiding behind her back. Amy gasped. It was perhaps the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. And the most daring.

"Nellie. I am_ not_ wearing that."

"Oh c'mon! I wore this dress to my prom! It will look awesome on you!"

"But, Nellie..."

"No buts, Amy. Put it on and show me how it looks," Nellie demanded, entering the room and closing the door behind her.

"Fine."

After a few minutes Amy emerged out of the bathroom, wearing the dress.

"O.M.G."

"I know, I look stupid."

"Are you kidding? It looks amazing! You are so wearing that to the ball!"

"No, I'm not."

Nellie did a fake sad impression. Amy rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. I'll wear it."

"Yay!"

* * *

Ian came out of the bathroom, wearing a black tuxedo and silk pants. Ian looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. He knew he looked perfect. His outfit completely complimented his olive toned skin. Not to mention how perfect his jet black hair looked, pulled back with hair gel. _Hmm...I wonder what Amy will be wearing... O.K, seriously, why the heck have I been having these weird thoughts lately? Why should I care what that Cahill brat does? _And with that, Ian left the room and made his way toward the Main hall.

* * *

**Did ya like it!? R&R please! BTW, Can you please PM me a few good insults for Amy & Ian? Thanks! :D**

**-Pari$**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! :D So I forgot to mention this, but this story has major OOC'ness. Special thanks to readinfreak3546 for mentioning that! :D And thanks to the people who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: *Off key singing* I've got the bluuuuuues, 'Cus I don't own the 39 Clueeeessssss...**

**Chapter Four**

Ian entered the hall, and saw that there were only about 3 or 4 more Cahills, other than the ones that had been there before. His eyes scanned the room for Amy, and he saw her in the corner of the room, talking to some guy. Ian felt a twinge of jealousy pass through him, but he ignored it, and made his way towards the two. His eyes almost popped out of his sockets when he saw what Amy was wearing. It was a backless blue ball gown, which went straight down till her toes. Her fiery red hair were tied back in a complicated bun, and she was wearing a bit of blush, mascara and a very faint trace of lip gloss. Amy noticed Ian and motioned for him to come over.

"And this is the cousin, I was telling you about. Ian, meet Carter. Carter, Ian."

"Nice to meet you," Carter said politely, holding his hand out for a shake.

"You too," Ian replied, returning the shake. He turned to Amy and gave her the famous signature smirk.

"Wow, Amy. I'm impressed. You actually managed to look pretty decent for once."

"Says the custom made idiot," Amy muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," Amy said, smiling sweetly. Ian was about to respond, when suddenly, slow music started to flow through the speakers.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?" Carter asked, holding out his hand to Amy.

"Sure," Amy replied, smiling. She turned to Ian. "Learn something from him," she said artfully. Carter led her to the dance floor, and she put her hands on his shoulders, while he put his around her waist. They danced around slowly, while Ian just watched, sipping his glass of champagne.

* * *

Alexis was now 93% that Ian liked Amy. I mean, here he was, one of the eligible bachelors in all of England, and instead of asking a girl to dance with him, he was just looking at Amy and Carter. _He just doesn't want to admit it,_ she thought silently. _Oh, well. For now, I should be concentrating on my own relationship problems. I'm 20, and I still haven't had a boyfriend! _Her eyes scanned the room, and she saw a young man, who looked like he was in his early twenties, standing near the water fountain. She slipped her dark hair over her shoulder, and made it toward the man.

* * *

Amy was having the time of her life. She was dancing with perhaps the most handsome guy in all of eternity. He had deep aquamarine eyes, brown hair, and a charming smile. Not to mention, he had the manners of a Brit.

"So, what branch are you in?" she asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Madrigal. What about you?"

"I'm a Madrigal too."

"Cool." Carter leaned closer to Amy. Amy shut her eyes, and braced herself for the kiss. It never came. She opened her eyes, and saw that Ian had interrupted it. He tapped Carter's shoulder, and asked:

"Mind if I cut in?"

Amy could have killed him, if it weren't for all those Cahills standing over there.

* * *

**If you liked it, review! If you didn't, review! :D**

**BTW, The link for Amy's hairstyle & gown is in on my profile! Check it out! :D**

**-Pari$**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I now have 11 reviews! Thanks a lot! =D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues. **

**BTW, There has been NO Korea in this story. I repeat, Korea did not exist! (Sorry fangirls, but it was needed for the story! :P) The Clue Hunt was there as normal, but there was no Amian. **

**Chapter Five**

Amy had been mad at Ian before. Heck, she was always mad at him. But Ian interrupting her first kiss? That was the last straw.

"What the hell, Kabra? This was supposed to be my first kiss!"

"Well, I couldn't let someone like _Carter_ have your first kiss!"

"Why not? What's wrong with Carter?" Amy demanded stubbornly.

"First of all, Carter is a stupid name. Second of all, I couldn't let him have your first kiss because-" Pause.

"Because...?"

"Because," and with that, Ian brought down his soft lips to Amy's.

* * *

Natalie's eyes scanned the room. She was looking for someone handsome to dance with. Unfortunately, Alexis had already grabbed the beau she had been going for.

"Heya, Nat."

Natalie jumped. "Gosh, Daniel, don't sneak up on me like that. And, oh, FYI, the name's _Natalie."_

"And mine's Dan. There's no need for the extra 'iel'."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

There was an awkward silence. Then, Dan cleared his throat.

"Umm...so I was wondering, if you, like, wanted to dance or something?"

"With you? No bloody way. You'll probably just keep stepping on my feet the whole time."

"K. I know when I'm not wanted," Dan said, and walked away. Natalie detected the sad tone in his voice and almost felt guilty for being so mean to him.

_Almost._

* * *

Alexis was having the time of her life. She was dancing with what seemed to her, like the hottest guy _ever. _He had blonde hair, deep black eyes, and chiseled features.

"So, Alexis, tell me more about yourself," he asked, making sure not to step on her feet.

"Well, my full name is Alexis Wizard, yes, I am related to _the_ Jonah Wizard, he's my cousin. I am twenty years of age. My hobbies are painting, singing and dancing, so you can clearly see I'm a Janus. What about you?"

"_My_ full name is Brian Rodriguez. I'm an Ekat. My hobbies include Computational physics, and Greek mythology. I know, it's random, but that's just how I _roll,_" he said, with a cheesy accent."

Alexis laughed.

"Soo... , do you like have a girlfriend or something?"

"Why? You jealous?" he mocked.

"No, not really."

"Well, anyway, no, Ms. Wizard, I don't have a girlfriend. What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope. Never had one my entire life."

"Never? I find that hard to believe, seeing that you're very pretty and everything."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"I think you're quite charming, yes."

"Well, in that case, I must let you know that you're not bad yourself."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

There was a comfortable silence between the two, as they both gently swayed to the light music.

* * *

Carter Grey watched Ian and Amy dance, and he couldn't help but feel jealous. He knew that he had only met the Cahill girl a little while ago, but he had already taken a liking to her._ But, there's nothing for me to worry about. Amy said that she hated Ian. She said that she wanted to pour molten lead down his throat. And drown him in a sea of piranha. And make him listen to Justin Bieber for twenty four consecutive hours. Then...why the heck is she kissing him?!_

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy! :P And, BTW, could I get 5 reviews for this one? Thanks! :D (Don't worry, I'll still update, even if I don't get them. :P) Also, sorry to all the J.B. fans out there! **

**Anyway, question time! :P**

**1. Do you think Evan is cute? **

**2. Are you a boy or girl? (It's OK if you don't wanna answer!)**

**R&R, people. Constructive criticism is greeted with open hands. :)**

**-Pari$**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! THIS IS IMPORTANT! SO, INSTEAD OF PUTTING CHAPTER SIX OF THIS STORY, I PUT CHAPTER SIX OF MY _OTHER_ STORY BY MISTAKE! GOD! SO, PEOPLE, THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER SIX! OK? **

**I have 21 reviews now! Yay me! :D Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues.**

**Chapter Six**

Amy knew that Ian hated her. She hated him too. But Amy never thought that Ian would sink so low. Stealing her first kiss. She would never get it back again. It was gone, wasted on that stupid...bastard. Amy broke away from Ian and raised her hand to slap him. She bought her palm hard against his face. Everybody, who had been dancing peacefully till now turned their heads toward the two in shock. Ian gingerly touched the side of his face. The area which Amy had slapped had become pretty red. Amy gave him an angry glare, then turned around, ran through the french doors, out of the ball room and into the mansion's garden, hot tears pouring down her face. Ian just stared after her, his eyes wide and his mouth shaped in a big 'o'. He started to follow her, but Carter stopped Ian, and ran out himself.

* * *

Carter scanned the garden, looking for Amy. He finally saw her sitting on a white bench, near the garden fountain, and ran up to her, a look of concern on his face.

"Hey, Amy, are you OK?"

"What d-do you th-think? Ian _Cobra _just stole m-my first kiss."

"You mean you weren't meaning to kiss him?," Carter asked, with relief. He sat next to Amy, and offered her his handkerchief.

"No way! I would_ never _kiss a jerk like Cobra," Amy said. She took the handkerchief from Carter and blowed hard into it. She then held out her hand to return it to him.

"That's fine, you can keep it," Carter joked, putting up his hands, in mock surrender. Amy gave him a weak smile. Carter smiled too, and then leaned closer to Amy. She leaned back, and Carter finally closed the gap between the two.

* * *

Ian was shocked. He had never meant to kiss the Cahill girl. He had just wanted to tease her a bit. The kiss had kinda sorta just..._happened._ But it was not the kiss that had shocked Ian. I mean, that was pretty shocking too, but he had never thought that Amy would've actually _slapped _him. Ian watched as Carter ran out into the garden, gone to comfort Amy. Ian had wanted to go too, but Carter had told him to stay. Ian's attention turned toward the other guests and he realized that they were all staring at him. Especially Dan. Actually, Dan was glaring at Ian, clearly demanding to know what had happened. Ian pushed through the people, and went out the hall, into the corridor. He needed a clear mind to think about the events of today. _Why had he kissed Amy? Why had it mattered so much to him when Carter and Amy were together, dancing? Why was he so concerned about who AMY would have her first kiss with?_ These questions were important to Ian. After all, it had been his first kiss too.

* * *

Carter kissed Amy, and she kissed him back, with as much ferocity. They kissed for about 10 seconds, then broke apart to breathe. Amy was blushing like mad, and Carter had a grin on his face.

"Did that take your mind off Cobra?"

Amy nodded, then blushed and got up from the bench. Carter got up too, then took Amy's hand and led her back into the Manor. All this time, the only thing that was going through Amy's mind was the thought of her first kiss, the one she had shared with Ian, and how much she had enjoyed it.

* * *

**Sorry for the lamest chapter in the world. :/**

**-Pari$**


	7. Chapter 7

**So...this is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT. I UPDATED THE WRONG CHAPTER SIX FOR THIS STORY. SO GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER SIX AGAIN. I PUT THE RIGHT ONE THIS TIME. :)**

**Sooo...thanks for the reviews people! I'm almost up to 30! Yay! **

**AmberCahill: OMG! You actually checked my story out? :D I wasn't expecting you to...Thanks! :D**

**Guest: Yeah...Well, I put the correct chapter now! So go and check it out! Sorry for the confusion. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues. :P**

**Chapter Seven**

Dan was pissed. The Lucians and the Madrigals were hardly on talking terms due to the rivalry between their branch leaders. And, now, Amy had probably angered the Lucians even more by slapping Ian in front of _all_ those people. _But, there must have a been a reason behind it. Amy wouldn't have slapped Ian just like that. I mean, I know Amy hates Kabra like hell, but she would never retort to...umm, physical abuse...? He must have done something major bad. And, I swear to god, if he hurt her in any way, I'll... _Dan stopped, as he saw Amy enter the hall, with Carter's hand around her shoulder. Amy was grinning from ear to ear, and even Carter looked pretty pleased. _Well, that escalated quickly, _Dan thought, a puzzled smile forming on his lips.

As soon as Amy and Carter entered the hall, everybody turned to face them. Amy blushed, embarrassed as she remembered the scene she had caused before exiting the room. Carter realized this, so to save Amy, he shouted: "Hey, why did the music stop, yo!? Everybody, back to dancing! Nothing to see here...!" Everybody in the room obeyed, as they turned back to their partners and resumed dancing. Carter led Amy to the middle of the hall, and they both started dancing as well. Dan looked at them, happy for his sister. The whole slapping Ian situation could be sorted out tomorrow._ Let Amy enjoy for one day, _Dan thought. His gaze turned to Natalie, who was now talking to another man, who looked like he was in his early twenties. The man had tan skin, a refined jaw, and his hair were a butterish-blond color. Dan couldn't make it from far, but he thought he actually saw the color of the man's eyes. They were a sharp electric blue. Dan felt something in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps...jealousy? He had asked Natalie to dance before, but she had turned him down. Not that he actually cared. He was just trying to extend a hand from the Madrigals toward the Lucians. He didn't really have any feelings for Natalie. He just thought that perhaps, the dude was a bit too old for Natalie.

* * *

Alexis had seen the entire exchange. Ian kissing Amy, Amy slapping Ian, Amy running out, crying, then Carter running out too, after her, Ian leaving the room, then Amy again entering the room, with Carter. It had all seemed like a big, cliché soap opera or something. And, clearly, Alexis couldn't stand the drama anymore. She needed to get Amy and Ian together. Somehow. _The first step, _she thought, _is getting Ian to admit he likes Amy. _"Hey, Brian...I need to go check on something, 'k? I'll be right back."

"Sure," Brian said.

"Thanks!" Alexis shouted, running out the hall, and into the corridor. She went to Ian's door and knocked.

"Who is it? State your full name, branch and your reason to meet me."

"Alexis Wizard. Janus. I'm here to make you realize your own feelings which you're clearly trying to hide."

"My feelings? What do you mean?"

"Oh, c'mon, Kabra! Don't act dumb with me. You clearly have something for Amy."

"If by something you mean eternal hatred, then you're right."

"Dude. I'm here to help you get Amy."

"Why? We hardly know each other."

"Umm, well frankly, I'm sick and tired of you, sulking around, fighting with Amy, and pretending you don't like her."

"..."

So, Kabra, if you do decide to grow a pair of balls, come and meet me. I'll be waiting."

"..."

Älexis sighed, then turned around to make her way back to the hall. She didn't want to keep Brian waiting now did she? So what if Ian didn't care about _his_ love life, she sure did care about _hers_.

"W-wait, Alexis." Alexis spun around, and saw that Ian had come out of his room, and he now had a sheepish grin plastered on his face. Alexis crossed her arms, and gave Ian the I knew it look. Ian shrugged and asked her;

"So...you were saying something about me...and Amy...being together...?"

Alexis clapped her hands together and made it toward Ian. _This was going to be fun._

* * *

**Sooo...did it suck, or was it worth bucks? Huh? Huh?**

**Sorry...I have a knack for writing weird poetry... :D**

**Anyway, R&R! :D**

**-Pari$**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! :D Let's answer some reviews!**

**CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY LOVE: IKR...wait did you mean that for the actual books or for this fanfic? O.o**

**peppermintlover312: Wait and watch! ;)**

**iheartamianplusnatan: Thanks! :D I'm glad you liked her. :) I tried really hard to make her likeable. :)**

**ChicaKabra: Will do. *mock salute* :)**

**The-Wolf's-Author: IK, IK, my chapters are very short. :P This one will be longer. :)**

**AmberCahill: OMG, OMG, BIG REVIEW! :D I LOVE THESE!**

**Umm...what does "CC" mean? (Sorry, I'm kinda new to this fandom)**

**Oh...I guess I wasn't thinking straight. :P Thanks for pointing it out! :D**

**Hm...you are right, it did seem a bit choppy. But, please remember that I can't write as well as you, and my writing may be a bit...blunt at times. :) That's why I want you to help me! I consider you as the one of the best authors in this entire fandom, and I want you to help me realize my flaws. And, no way will they be recognized as flames. Nuh uh. :P**

**'Kay, I'll try to include more Alex-time! :P I'll build up her character, and the flaw thingie...hmm...I think I may have an idea brewing up...**

**Amazing plot? skills? writing? That's a HUGE compliment, coming from you. Thanks. :)**

**Yup. I read them. Duh! :P**

**Hm...I'll see. It'll be disloyal to my Jamy, but...eh. Maybe. :P**

**Here's the update! :P**

**LOL. And I'm going to stop with this A/N too. :P**

**readinfreak3546: Um...I think I already PMed you, right?**

**Kanastasia: Thanks! :D**

**An enormous thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! :D Keep reviewing, and check out my other story too! :D**

**Chapter Eight**

"So, Alexis, what's the plan?" Ian asked.

"Hmm...OK, wait, let's go inside your room first. If anybody sees us talking like this, they'll either think that we are trading branch secrets or in a relationship."

Alexis scanned the corridor to see if anybody was watching, then turned the handle to Ian's door and went inside. Ian followed her, and close the door behind them.

"They gave you a nice room," Alexis said, her eyes scanning the temporary room Ian had been assigned to for their stay at the Mansion. "Mine sucks. You can't get any freaking reception in it, and it's been painted a hideous blue color. Yuk."

"Well, I am the Lucian branch leader, aren't I? So, it _is_ logical for me to receive this kind of special treatment by the Cahills. You, on the other hand, are just a plain Janus, and you haven't even discovered your true talent yet. Make your artistic breakthrough, which the whole world will know you for, then maybe, you can get a room half as luxurious as mine," Ian replied, artfully.

"Shut it, Cobra. And, if my status as a Cahill is so low, then why did you even ask me for help?"

"I didn't ask you, you offered to help me."

"Well, I don't feel very helpful right now, so if you don't mind, I'm just gonna leave..."

"N-no! I mean, sorry...? Just come back...I didn't mean it, OK? I was just messing with you. That's all."

"Fine. Apology accepted. Now, let's get down to business. Mission get Amy and Ian together has now officially begun!

"Just tell me the plan already."

"Fine, grandma. So, you know that pool situated in the back yard of the Mansion..."

* * *

Brian patiently waited for Alexis, glancing at the other couples dancing. He was leaning against the refreshment counter, and was nibbling on a cream roll. He was thinking about...tonight. Apart from all the other drama which had happened, the only thing he could think of was Alexis. _She's really pretty. And...she smells like roses. And...she has an amazing smile. And those cute dimples of hers... Wait, what? Ekats aren't supposed to have such mushy thoughts! I mean, sure, Alexis is kinda cool, but I can't just see her like that right away. I need to get to know her more. Maybe I should ask her out on a date..._ Brian checked his watch again, and he was getting a bit impatient now. Alexis STILL hadn't come back, and it had been a good twenty minutes now. _Maybe I should go search for her...she might have gotten lost. This is a pretty big house. And, perhaps, I can talk to her about that date on the way back..._

Brian went outside, running across the corridor, asking random people whether they had seen Alexis or not. None of them had, so he just ran, calling out her name. Brian turned around a corner, and saw a girl, wearing a blue gown, and was just about to call out to her, when he realized she was talking to someone. He carefully peeked from the side, and saw the the girl was Alexis, and she was talking to that guy who had gotten slapped by Amy earlier. Ian...Kabra? Wasn't he the head of the Lucians or something? What business did the powerful Ian Kabra have with a minor Janus? Also, he noticed, that the room the two had been talking in front was open, meaning that the two of them were sitting in it earlier, _alone. _He tried to hear what the two were chatting about.

"So, Ian...I must be going now. We will chat tomorrow morning, 'kay? At breakfast."

"Sure, I'll be waiting. I can't wait! Tomorrows going to be so much fun! That genius pla-"

Brian didn't need to hear more to know what was happening between the two. He slowly backed away, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, all the way, back to the ball. Even a thick headed Tomas could have realized what was happening between Ian and Alexis from the conversation he had just heard. It was SO obvious.

Ian Kabra and Alexis Wizard were having a _secret affair._

_Well, so much for asking her out on a date, _Brian thought glumly. He was leaning against the entrance of the hall, from which people living in the Manor could enter. He saw that Alexis was coming toward him, wearing a smile on her lips.

"He, what are you doing out here? The party's in there!"

"Yeah. I'm kinda tired, so I'm just going to go to my room now. I was just waiting for you to come so that I could say bye. I'm not the kind of person to leave my dance partner and just disappear like that," Brian said coldly.

"W-what are you talking about?" Alexis asked, a hurt expression on her face. "I didn't disappear! I had a thing I needed to take care of."

"You know very well what I'm talking out," Brian answered. "I know what that "thing" was. "Now, if you please, I would just like to go to my room." And with that, he left, just like that, leaving behind a very confused, and hurt, Alexis.

* * *

**Done. I'm not gonna say much, cuz I'm like really tired, and I just wanna go to sleep. Tell me if there were any mistakes. **

**RemembertoReadandReview! :P xD**

**-Pari$**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me! I was so MAJORLY busy! Gah! Oh god, it's been like almost a month, right?!**

**39 CLUES: Aww...thanks. :) Nope...I guess not...I mean, I have Carter for that, right? :P**

**The-Wolf's-Author: Yeah, IK, IK. I'm trying. :P**

**Anonymous: I didn't stop! LOL. xD And of course it was the best part! It was the main part too. :)**

**hopecahill39: LOL. xD My friends think he's cute. Yuck.**

**CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY LOVE: Glad ya liked it. :P**

**Pop: Awwwww...thanks. :3**

**AmberCahill: Yeah. The Amian's part coming. Patience, my young grasshopper. And, I'm going to try to make the chappies longer. But it's gonna be a bit hard to change my writing skills. :)**

**Anywaay...**

**Thanks to EVERYONE of you who reviewed/followed/favorited this story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues. :D**

**Chapter Nine**

Alexis eyelids fluttered open as the sunlight broke in through the window. She threw away her bed sheets and rose up, her dark brown hair a big tangled mess. Alexis looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. All the memories of yesterday night came flooding back to her. Her agreement to help Ian, Brian...and his sudden change of behavior. She hadn't given it much thought yesterday, and had left the problem to be sorted out by future Alexis. Today, she would get to the bottom of this. After breakfast, she had decided to confront Brian and ask him what his problem was.

* * *

Alexis came downstairs, and saw that all the other Cahills had already been seated. The only empty seat was between Jonah and Ian. She went and gingerly sat down, wishing them both a good morning. Jonah replied with a "Everything cool, cuz?" while Ian just mumbled an inaudible response which sounded a lot like "Mmmf." Alexis saw that he was looking at Carter and Amy, with the former cracking jokes and the latter blushing like crazy. Ian was fuming madly, but he very soon recollected into his calm form, and opened his mouth to make a wise crack about Amy and Carter, but Dan beat him to it;

"Yuck, guys. Could you like make out somewhere else? We're like trying to eat here."

The Holts snickered at the joke, and even the Starlings looked a bit amused. Natalie tried to hold back a giggle, but failed miserably. Ian smiled slightly, and even Brian, who had been giving Alexis the cold shoulder all morning, managed to maintain half a smile. Jonah and Alexis laughed. Carter was a bit red, but Amy, oh Amy's face perfectly resembled a ripe tomato.

"We're not making out, Dan. And if you don't like it, why don't you take your breakfast and go somewhere else?" replied an annoyed Amy.

"Woah, woah, woah," Nellie sang, as she entered the room. Her ear buds, as usual were in her ear. Amy didn't actually know _why _Nellie needed those buds. Everybody in the room could clearly hear the music blaring from her iPod.

"Guys, stop fighting." Nellie told Amy and Dan. "If the head of the _Madrigals _is fighting with her own brother, how do you expect the other Cahills to be at peace?" Nellie half-scolded. She then shook her head and said, "Ah. Whatever. Anyway, time for bacon everybody!" She announced raising her pan high up in the air. She went around, placing strands of the red meat on everybody's plate. Ian and Natalie wrinkled their noses and politely asked for caviar on whole wheat bread, but Nellie just shrugged and said;

"Umm...we've got a half eaten salmon sandwich in the fridge..."

Natalie scowled at the au pair, and Ian mouthed a _nevermind, _while pushing his plate away. Natalie did the same. Alexis rolled her eyes at the two overly dramatic siblings, and dug into her bacon. After the first bite, she gagged. The bacon was really greasy. Alexis looked around, and saw that Dan was happily eating his food, and was also, from time to time, trying to sneak off some from Hamilton's plate. The Holt sisters also didn't seem to mind the cholesterol high food. Amy was munching on a granola bar, with a glass of 100% real fruit juice near by. She was a recently turned vegan, or so Alexis had heard. Alexis' eyes wandered to Brian, and she saw that he hadn't even touched his food. He was just staring into space, and Alexis wondered if he was thinking about yesterday night too.

* * *

After the eventful breakfast, everybody went back into doing what they loved the most; The Holts exercising, the Starlings inventing, Natalie to her room to paint her nails, Dan to _his _room to study, which by the way, meant texting and browsing reddit. Amy and Carter went to the park for a walk, and Ian went to his room to mope. _Good. _Alexis thought. Now she could talk to Brian. Alexis saw that Brian too, was making his way to the staircase to go to his room, so she chased after him and caught his hand.

"Hey, Brian."

"Um...hello, Alex."

"So...I wanted to talk...about yesterday night."

"What's there to talk about?'

"I just don't realize what I did wrong! One second, we were happily dancing, and the next you just got mad at me...and left!"

"It's nothing..."

"Oh, it is _something. _And I'm not gonna leave you till you tell me." Alexis demanded.

"It's just that- I saw you with that Kabra dude..."

"Ian?"

"Yeah. Him. And I heard you two talking about some fun thing...and I though you guys were..." Brian hesitated.

"Well? Go on."

"I thought you guys were having a secret affair."

Alexis looked at Brian. Like, just kept staring at him for like a whole minute. She didn't say anything. Then, very slowly, she smiled, and then burst out laughing.

"HA HA HA! You-ha ha- actually thought I was-dating Ian? OMG! HA HA HA!" She was laughing so hard now, that Brian started to look a little bit scared.

"Umm...what's so funny?"

Alexis looked at Brian again, and then burst into another fit of giggles.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me-"

"No...wait. It jut sounded so funny...can you imagine? Me with _Ian? _Oh, sweetie, that would never work out! The very thought of it-"

"Then why were you in his room yesterday?"

Alexis' expression immediately turned grave. She looked around to make sure that no one was listening, then pulled Brian into a nearby closet with her.

"What are you-"

"Shut up! Nobody should know we're in here!"

"Um...OK..."

"So...the reason I was hanging out with Ian yesterday is..." Alexis told Brian everything, and he listened very attentively. When she was done, he asked her;

"So, why _exactly _are you helping Ian again?" Brian asked.

"Well you see,"

"What are you guys doing here?!" Amy said, as she flung open the closet door. Brian and Alexis stumbled out, Alexis on top of Brian. They immediately stood up, and wiped the dust of their clothes. Amy stood there, her hands on her hips, demanding an answer. Carter stood there too, and Alexis noticed that he was staring at her a bit too much.

"Amy, we were just, um...we were just inspecting your...brooms!" Brian said pulling out a random broom from the open closet. He then noticed that there was a spider on it. Brian screamed, and dropped the broom. He ran up the stairs, with Alexis following him. They ran up and up, as Amy and Carter stared at them.

"That...was weird." Carter said.

"We're Cahills. Weird is our middle name."

* * *

**Yeah! Another chapter over! Once again sorry for the delay. I was lazy, busy AND had writers block. Plus...I may not update much for some time. My exams are starting soon. :(**

**Anyway...R&R! CC is welcome, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows! :P**

**Also...check out my one-shot, Troublemaker!**

**-Pari$**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Wazzup, yo? xD Updated fast, didn't I? xP**

**AmianNatan4ever: Hey! I wasn't dead! I was just temporarily detained duetomylaziness. Fine, fine, I'm SORRY. XD Glad you like the chapter though. And I'm surprised you found it small. It was longer than my usual ones. **

**poptropica.1997: LOL. Glad you enjoyed that part.**

**Your welcome. :)**

**Thanks...I'll need it. :(**

**It may come a bit late... :P**

**Chapter Ten**

Ian came out of his room, and saw Alexis and Brian coming from the stairway. They appeared to be running, and were also guffawing loudly. _How terribly uncouth, _Ian thought. Oh, well, once he had already gotten Amy, he didn't have to be nice to Alexis anymore._ Amy..._Ian didn't actually know _why _he had fallen for the redhead. I mean, is it possible to fight with someone so much and then just...start liking them?

"Hey Ian!" Brian said, snapping Ian from his train of thought.

"Hello, Rodriguez."

"Hey, Ian, are you ready to work on the plan?" Alexis asked Ian cheerfully. Ian gave Alexis the look which clearly stated, _Why are you bringing this up in front of that Rodriguez git?_

"Oh, about that...yeah...he kinda knows about it know..." Alexis said sheepishly.

"You told him? Why the hell would you do that? Know he'll go and tell Hamilt-"

"OK, guys, guys. First of all, Ian and Alexis, don't talk about "him" like he's not there. And second of all, Ian, I'm not a tattletale. Alex trusted me, and I'm not going to break her trust like that. In fact, if you want, I'm even ready to help you!"

"Hmm...what's the catch?" Ian asked suspiciously.

"No catch, man. Jus' wanna help a friend in need."

"Uh huh. I'm not your friend. And now, let's stop wasting our time chit chatting. Rodriguez, Alexis, in my room _now._"

Ian walked into his room, with Alexis and Brian following him inside.

* * *

"So, Alexis, the plan you thought of yesterday, you know, the one involving the pool? When do you think we should carry it out?" Ian asked.

"What plan?" Brian asked.

Ian mentally facepalmed. "Alexis, I'm telling you, this idiot is just gonna hold..."

"Who you calling an idiot? I'm an Ekat, with an IQ of about 196, and you have the nerve..."

"Guys! Simmer down. Ian, we can always tell Brian the plan. It's only going to take us, *cough* like *cough* five min-*cough*."

"Yeah, not really getting you over the coughing."

"Oh, god, it's that greasy bacon which I ate. I'm just gonna go down, and get some water. Meanwhile, Ian, explain to Brian all about the plan. And absolutely _no fighting."_

Brian opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when he saw the look on Alexis' face.

* * *

Alexis opened the fridge and took out a bottle of mineral water. She unscrewed the top and took a big large gulp. She allowed the cool liquid to pass down her throat, and felt it wash away the grease. _Note to self: NEVER eat Nellie's bacon again,_ Alexis thought, rolling her eyes. She crashed into a tall frame, and the water bottle flew out of her hands, drenching the person completely.

"Oh, shit! Sorry!" Alexis said. She saw that the person she had dropped the water on was Carter.

"No sweat, babe." Carter said, giving Alexis a flirtatious look.

"Um, what?" Alexis asked, wondering if she had heard Carter right.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" Carter said, ignoring Alexis' question.

"Are you kidding me? Aren't you with Amy?"

"Oh...yeah. She looked foxy in that dress during the ball, but you know...eh. She's not my type anymore."

"Not your type _anymore_? Pray, tell me what your current type is?" Alexis asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well...I do like hot brunettes..." Carter said, inching closer to Alexis.

"Uh huh..." Alexis said. Carter closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Alexis, and she brought her fist up and gave Carter a swift punch on the nose.

"Well, bully for you. Sexist jerks are _so_ not my type."

* * *

Alexis sped up the staircase and burst into Ian's room.

"Well, you took your time." Ian said. "Anyway, I explained the plan to Brian and he..."

"Guys! Leave that! Guess what happened just now?!"

"You saw a unicorn that poops glitter?"

"You saw Natalie wearing something from...what's that supermarket you Americans have over here..._Target_?"

"No! Carter is, in actuality, a playboy!"

"Say what?" Brian asked.

"Carter! He..ugh...actually flirted with me...in the kitchen. Plus, he tried to...kiss me."

"What?!" Ian said, angry, no fuming, that Carter had tried to cheat on Amy.

"What?!" Brian said, angry that Carter had tried to make a move on Alexis.

"It's true! I punched that guy good. Pays to be a black belt, y' know."

"I'm gonna kill him," Ian said storming out the door.

"No! Ian! Wait! Violence never resolved anything!" Alexis said, running after Ian. But Ian was already down the stairs. Alexis and Brian followed him, and they watched as Ian stormed in the kitchen, where Carter was picking himself up after the powerful punch Alexis had landed on his nose. Ian picked up Carter by the collar and looked at him, straight in the eye. He raised his fist and punched Carter, giving him a black eye. Ian wanted to do much more, but just then, Amy walked in, and all hell broke loose.

"Ian?! What the hell are you doing to Carter?"

"Ames! Look at this dude! Is he like crazy..."

"No, Amy, Carter was cheating on you, he flir-" Ian tried to speak up.

"Shut up! Ian leave my boyfriend! Don't you think you've already caused enough trouble? Just because you've never been in a proper relationship doesn't give you the right to ruin mine! Carter, come, let's go...I don't wanna stay here anymore." Amy said.

Carter got up and ran to Amy. He put an arm around her, and the two walked out the door. When they were walking out, Carter turned his head back for a split second and mouthed a _Call me _to Alexis.

When they were gone, Alexis turned to Ian and saw something flash in his eyes. _Hurt. _She thought. Alexis walked over to Ian and put a comforting hand over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Kabra. I've got a plan. Carter Grey is going _down_."

* * *

**LOL. Wow...this was short.**

**Anyway...R&R...and check out my one-shot, Troublemaker. It's Amian. :)**

**-Pari$**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! :D**

**Sorry for the late update...**

**JaCy: Thanks... :3 More Amian...Hm...I'll see xD**

**Anyway, a very big thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the 39 Clues, I would've burned the first copy of DoD as soon as Baldacci had shown it to me.**

* * *

_"Don't worry Kabra. I've got a plan. Carter Grey is going down."_

"Why bother Alexis? Amy's never going to even want to be my friend, let alone, _girlfriend_." Ian said, with a dejected look on his face.

"No, no, no. Ian, you can't give up now! We are going to bring out Carter's true colors in front of Amy. And if we don't succeed, then my name ain't Alexis Wizard." Alexis replied, confident.

"OK then. We will try one more time," Ian said doubtfully. Alexis smiled.

"That's more like it. Brian, come on, we got some planning to do."

* * *

"So," Alexis started. "It's quite clear that Carter doesn't give care about what happened in the kitchen. That's a good thing...we can actually use that to our advantage. But first, Brian, I'm going to need you to make an apple, with a camera installed in it."

"Why?" Brian asked.

"We are going to plant that apple in the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter."

"Why the heck would we want to do that?" Ian asked, clearly very annoyed at the absurd statements that Alexis had been making.

"Because..." Alexis glared right back at him. "I'm going to actually pretend to *ugh* _like_ that loser. I'll flirt with him, in the kitchen, and that apple, erm, camera will catch everything. It's a foolproof plan."

"But isn't he going to get suspicious? I mean, you rejected him, and also slapped him. And now, in an instance you're ready to get with him."

"Oh, c'mon Ian! He muttered a "Call me" sign to me when he was walking out with Amy! It's clear that this guy is a big player who has no problem with what all happened. He doesn't care that you almost made him Carter mince meat!" Alexis said angrily, waving her hands around in the air.

"That's a great idea!" Brian piped up. "I'll get to work right away! I guess the apple will be ready in...two hours or so."

"Perfect." Alexis smiled-no smirked. She was such an awesome match-maker...and _boyfriend buster_.

* * *

Three hours later, everything had been perfectly set. The apple slash camera was in it's place in the kitchen, Alexis was ready to pretend to flirt with Carter, and Brian and Ian were mounted up near the laptop in the next room where Carter's every move would be broadcast to them, live from the Cahill Kitchen, via the apple camera.

"I'm ready...I told Carter to meet me in the kitchen..." Alexis whispered into her ear device. "He'll be here any minute..."

"Good luck, Alexis." Brian said to her back from the ear piece.

"Thanks...I'm signing out now..." Alexis's voice trailed off as she saw Carter enter the kitchen.

"Wazzup, babes? I knew you couldn't resist my charm." Carter said, a cocky grin on his face. Alexis flashed him a smile, but inside wanted to punch the bastard's guts out.

"Um...yeah, hot stuff...?" Alexis answered, unsure of what to say.

"So...I was wondering if you wanted to you know...go out sometime? We can go for a drive in my open car. I bet you'll look even more hot with your hair blowing in the wind." Carter said. Alexis smiled flirtatiously at him, her eyes on the camera. She hoped Brian was getting all of this.

"Sure, Carty! In fact, why don't we go now?" Alexis said. She wanted to get Carter out of here now. They had got enough footage to expose his true colors to Amy.

"Of course, babe. Let me grab something from the fruit bowl first. I'm _starving._" Carter said, walking over to the kitchen counter. Alexis stood there frozen in her spot. She watched as she saw Carter reach for the banana. But just as he was about to grab it, Carter hesitated. His hand lingered over the fruit bowl, as if he was deciding what to take. _Oh, just make up your mind already! _Alexis thought angrily. As if her prayers were answered, Carter decided what to take. His hand extended forward, as he grabbed the apple camera from the bowl.

_Holy shit._

* * *

**Woah...was that really as lame as it felt while typing it? O.o**

**Anyway, R&R peeps! :D **

**-Pari$**


	12. Chapter 12

"On second thought," Carter said, reaching away from the apple. "Why don't I just grab a Snickers instead?" He walked away from the cabinet and pulled out a box of chocolate bars from the kitchen cabinet. "So," Carter said, biting out a big piece of caramel filled goodness.

"So...what?" Alexis said awkwardly, putting her hands into the pockets of her jeans. Inside, she heaving away a huge bead of sweat from her forehead._ Wow, that was close. Too close._

"I was thinking we could hit up the beach and get a couple of ice-creams. We only have about one more hour till Cahill wakes up and suspects something." Carter offered.

"Sure! That sounds awesome. Why don't you go and start the car and I'll be with you...in a sec."

"OK, babe."

* * *

"Dude! I like had a mini heart attack when I saw Carter reach for the apple!" Brian said. Alexis smiled at him.

"I know, me too. But we got it! We got the proof that Carter Grey is just a big lying stinker!" She looked over at Ian, who was still staring at the footage of Alexis and Carter. "Ian, are you happy?" She asked quietly.

"Well, frankly, I'm not sure I'm happy about the fact that Amy got cheated on;" Ian turned to Alexis. "But I am glad that I've got an amazing friend. Thanks, Alex."

"Don't mention it, Kabra." Alexis said, smiling at Ian. "Now, come here, ya big sucker."

She wrapped him up in a big hug.

* * *

_"Wazzup, babes? I knew you couldn't resist my charm."_

As Amy stared at the camera screen, Alexis stood near her. "Oh My God. I can't freakin' believe this. Carter's such a lying dick!" Amy said, a horrified expression on his face.

"I know." Alexis paused, then continued in a sympathetic tone. "Ames...are you OK, though?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. I never really liked Carter anyway. Sure, I am kinda disappointed, but..." Amy's voice trailed off. "Thanks for making me realize how Carter was. You're a good friend."

"You think I did this? Yeah, no. It was Ian. He was the one who wanted you to see how Grey really was, before, you know, things got serious and you ended up getting really hurt."

"Ian? Why would he do that for me? He_ hates_ me. We're like, mortal enemies."

"I think you should let Kabra answer that question. Go on, he's waiting for you in the garden."

* * *

As Amy emerged out into the garden, she saw a silhouette standing in the white pavilion. His back was turned away from her.

"Hey, Ian."

"Hello, Amy." He said, without turning to her.

"First of all, I want to thank you for bringing out the truth about Carter. And second of all, I want to apologize."

"For what?" Ian said, finally turning to Amy.

"About what I said to you. Earlier. About you never being in a proper relationship. That was _not_ cool."

"Forget about it, Amy. It's all in the past."

"That reminds me about another thing. Don't you think we should, I don't know, stop fighting now? I mean, you helped me, and won't it just be best for both of us? So, what do you say? Truce?" Amy held out her hand.

"Truce." Ian replied, taking Amy's hand in his. He shook it, and the shake lasted for a bit more time than a usual one.

"Um, Ian? You're still holding my hand."

"Oh, yeah right. I'm sorry." He immediately let go, a very slight blush forming on both their cheeks.

"Oh just kiss already!" Amy and Ian looked at their side, and saw Alexis and Brian standing at the arch of the pavilion.

"Guys!"

"Do it."

Amy turned back to Ian, and they both slowly leaned in. The two tilted closer and closer, until Ian's soft lips finally touched Amy's.

They tasted like cherry.

* * *

"Yes!" Alexis said, as she saw Ian and Amy make out. "Come on, Brian, let's leave the two lovebirds alone. Race ya to the house?"

"You're going down, Wizard."

"In your dreams."

"On your mark,"

"Get set,"

"And go!" Brian said, getting a head start.

"Hey, no fair!" Alexis laughed, running toward the house too. As she ran, Alexis glanced over at Ian and Amy. They were hugging now.

_She was Alexis Wizard, Matchmaker extraordinaire._

* * *

**OMG. It's over. It's finally over. This was so lame, I cringed when I re-read it. I'm sorry for the late update, I was just so busy. I'm also going to be taking a break from writing, since I've got a bunch of stuff coming up. Hope you liked the final chapter! (I hated it, that's for sure.)**

**-Jane (My new name) xD Though you can still call me Paris if you want.**


End file.
